


Naruto's Hollywood Hits: She's No Ordinary Doodle

by Raptorcloak



Series: Naruto's Hollywood Hits [4]
Category: Cool World (1992), Danny Phantom, Deadpool (2016), Naruto, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Attraction, Bedroom Sex, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breast Fucking, Clubbing, Crossover Pairings, Dancing, Dating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Heterosexual Sex, Hot Sex, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Speed Dating, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto vacations in Los Angeles and befriends doodle Holli Would, who takes a shine to him and takes him sightseeing while they quickly grow closer. NarutoxHolli Would. AU. For Naruto's Hollywood Hits 1st anniversary. Please R&R if enjoyed.





	

Surprise and welcome back to my hit _**Naruto**_ x-over series known as _**Naruto's Hollywood Hits**_ where he meets famous women of animation and in this one, he'll be getting to know the sexy, mischievous doodle named Holli Would from 1992's _**Cool World**_ for the celebration of both Naruto's birthday and the series' 1st anniversary with this 4th installment in the first ever _**Naruto/Cool World**_ crossover; even if they're late but better late than never.

Since you guys enjoyed the 1st tale with Jessica Rabbit last year, Sketchfan and I figured she'd be the best choice for this very story and there's another reason but you'll find out later.

Anyway, I've yapped enough and I hope each and every one of you enjoys this celebratory return to one of my acclaimed series. As usual, a review would be greatly appreciated if you have the time and if enjoyed.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Cool World.  
**_**Notes:** As with the Jessica Rabbit story, all animated characters will recognize Naruto as an anime character in the form of meta-humor and Cool World exists in the real world akin to Toontown.

* * *

**DIRECTED BY: RAPTORCLOAK  
** **EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: SKETCHFAN**

* * *

Naruto wondered though Los Angeles and took in the sights with glee before heading into a dance club called The Blitzin' Bakshi where he saw live doodles dancing about. He noticed they were all looking at a female doodle dancing to the music and observed her with fascination.

_***Play with Me by the Thompson Twins plays*** _

She was a busty doodle with blonde hair reaching the top of her shoulders and blue eyes as she wore a revealing Marilyn Monroe-inspired white dress. The doodle danced about with the other club patrons making catcalls and whistles as they watched her erotic movements.

" _Whoever that doodle is, she sure can dance."_ Naruto thought as he watched her as he failed to recognize her as Holli Would of 1992's film _**Cool World**_ and she managed to catch him in the corner of her eye. Holli's eyes sparkled upon recognizing him before she took to sauntering over to him and the crowd parted for her.

"What's your name, hot stuff?" Holli asked in a sultrily voice as she reached him and danced around him while flaunting herself.

"Call me Naruto." The shinobi answered and this earned him a pleased purr from Holli as she looked him up and down while dancing.

"I like your style." Holli said as she danced before bumping sides on him and inviting while gesturing for him to come closer with her finger. Smiling at her, he got closer and the two took to bumping and grinding within seconds.

Naruto smiled at Holli's exotic dancing and she found his style equally impressive as they grinded. While the pair had a good time, one doodle with blonde hair shaped like a lightning bolt and purple skin in a zoot suit of the same color glared at him dancing with her.

"I hate it when she dances with other guys and ignores me." The doodle, Sparks, said while smoking and letting out a puff as his jealous eyes stayed on Naruto. Holli's hands moved up his chest and she trickled her fingers up his chin before the envious doodle began to leave.

"Time to blow this joint." Sparks said.

"You sure know your stuff. What's your name?" Naruto smiled.

"Name's Holli Would." She whispered as their dance came to an end and they retired to the bar where Holli's friend, fellow doodle Lonette, brought them their drinks.

"Holli Would? Anyone ever tell you that your names the same as the doodle from that _**Cool World**_ film?" Naruto asked with Holli and Lonette laughing.

"Mr. Naruto, Holli is that same doodle from the movie." Lonette said and Naruto blinked in surprise before Holli only smiled at his reaction.

"No way…are you really Holli!" Naruto smiled.

"The one and only doodle." Holli proudly said.

"This is incredible but I thought you lived in Las Vegas." Naruto smiled.

"I go there a few times a year to sing but I live in Toontown. Aside from that, what brings you to L.A?" Holli said.

"I'm on vacation doing some sightseeing." Naruto said.

"Sightseeing, huh? In case you're interested, I can show you around if you like." Holli asked.

"I'll bet you know LA pretty good, huh?" Naruto said.

"Of course, I do. I've lived here since _**Cool World**_ wrapped up." Holli said.

"I'll bet you do a ton of conventions to celebrate that movie." Naruto mused aloud.

"Hmm…don't go to a lot of conventions but I'm glad more people accept the movie compared to all those years ago." Holli said.

"One thing I've always wondered about that movie is the ending of how a doodle killing a human makes them a…" Naruto began to say before Holli and Lonette started laughing while the former held up her hand to stop him mid-question.

"You have no idea how many times people ask that question so sit back and I'll explain everything." Holli said.

"This is going to be good." Lonette said to Naruto before going back to work.

"Here's the deal: Ralph Bakshi intended to include this scene in the original version of _**Cool World**_ where if a human has been offed by a doodle in the real world, their souls are brought to Cool World as an alternative for having their lives cut short." Holli said.

"Wow, is that all there is to it?" Naruto asked.

"Since it was going to be a horror movie at first, the doodle rebirth was meant that they could hunt down the doodle that took them out and have their revenge." Holli explained.

"Kind of like how the movie ended with you and that Deebs guy?" Naruto answered and Holli shook her head while laughing.

"I would call that karma over revenge given what a crazy bitch I was in the film." Holli said.

"How's that Bakshi guy doing, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"We keep in touch but I don't see him that much." Holli said.

"Do you still see Deebs?" Naruto smirked.

"Very funny but no, I don't and Lonette doesn't see Frankie until she looks up Brad Pitt's phone number." Holli deadpanned.

"With that cleared up, what are the best sights around here?" Naruto asked.

"It's L.A; what isn't there to see except Disney World." Holli said.

"What's the matter with Disney World?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say some people I'm too adult to be there." Holli said.

"The hell kind of logic is that?" Naruto asked.

"Look up Kida from _**Atlantis: The Lost Empire**_ and Jessica Rabbit sometime. They've got more stories than me." Holli said.

"Are you and Jessica Rabbit friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Jessica and I go way back aside from being the biggest names of animated women in live-action/animated movie history." Holli smiled.

"Is she and Roger around?" Naruto asked.

"No, Jessica is out of the town for a while and Roger is signing autographs somewhere in San Diego at a convention. And for the record, they're not really married, Naruto." Holli said.

"You're kidding!" Naruto said.

"No, they have the last name and all but off camera, they're just good friends." Holli said.

"Man, that's hard to believe."

"I know, right? But, where are you spending the night?" Holli asked.

"I'm staying at Towntoon Hotel. Why?" Naruto answered.

"Tomorrow, I can pick you up and show you around." Holli said.

"I'd like that!" Naruto smiled and Holli did likewise.

"It's a date!" Holli said before they continued to talk to where the dance club closed and they stepped outside. After setting a time for her to pick him up, the doodle headed to her car while sashaying all the while and Naruto headed back to the Toontown Hotel.

" _I know I just met her and all but she's definitely not your ordinary doodle."_ Naruto thought as he entered the hotel and greeted Snoopy the doorman.

"Thanks, Snoopy." Naruto said and the dog bowed with Woodstock doing the same on his shoulder.

_The Next Day_

Naruto stood in front of the hotel and waited for Holli before her car arrived. She rolled the window on the passenger side down and looked to him.

"Hop in." Holli said before he did as told and she started the car before it took off. As she drove, she handed him a pair of sunglasses and he looked at them before glancing to her.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Naruto asked.

"Trust me. You'll need them for today." Holli said before he put them on and she eventually stopped in front of the Universal Studios theme park. Guiding him to the entrance, he looked to see Holli flash two VIP to the ticket taker and gained them entry.

"How'd you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Being a movie star has its advantages and let's just say I have a few friends here who owe me some favors." Holli smiled as they headed inside.

"Anyone I know?" Naruto asked and Holli lowered her sunglasses before winking.

"You'll find out soon enough but for now, let's have some fun." Holli smiled.

They began to walk around and enjoy the park with their first attraction being the King Kong: 360 3-D with the Jurassic Park ride following suit and Naruto stood next to a lifelike Velociraptor afterwards. Holli snapped his picture with it before taking a selfie with him.

"I'd be careful, Naruto, the raptors here have been known to come to life." Holli said.

"Fat chance of that happening, Holli…" Naruto started to say before the Velociraptor screeched and made him jump; much to the doodle's amusement.

"Tried to warn ya…" Holli said.

"Very funny." Naruto smirked before they walked through the Jurassic Park area and came through what appeared to be a hall of fame of the franchise's most iconic dinosaurs ranging from Rexy the T-Rex, The velociraptor known as The Big One with either of her subordinates, the infamous Spinosaurus from the 3rd movie, raptors Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie with the Indominus Rex coming in last.

"Where to next, Holli?" Naruto asked as they took the last of their pictures for the Jurassic Park area of the park and began to make way to the new parade once it became afternoon.

"Has Universal Studios always had parades?" Naruto asked.

"Until last year, no, but they've got some new attractions." Holli said as she gestured to the passing floats with characters from Universal Pictures history such as Beethoven the dog, Jaws the Shark as he was carted around in a massive aquarium and the minions of _**Despicable Me**_ fame as they squabbled in their natural gibberish.

What caught Naruto's eye next were Nickelodeon characters appearing on floats with the characters of Hey Arnold! Being first and the 11-year old Arnold waved to his many fans with Helga and Gerald alongside him. According to Holli, Universal Studios had made a deal with Nickelodeon to present their most famous characters akin to its sister park in Orlando, Florida and Holli pointed to a float that had just arrived.

Naruto looked up to see Danny Phantom and Ember McLain on it and the ghost strummed her guitar all the while. Through some luck, she and Danny managed to spot Holli once she raised her sunglasses and winked at them.

"Check it out, Baby Pop." Ember said as her eyes gestured to Holli and Naruto while subtly winking at them.

"It really is him, after all." Danny smiled as Naruto and Holli returned the smiles at the ghostly pair.

_Hours later_

"So, Naruto, how's Hollywood turning out for you so far?" Danny asked Naruto as he and Holli spoke to Ember and him on their break.

"It's been great so far and it's getting better by the minute." Naruto said.

"Glad your trip is working out alright." Ember said.

"So, how do you know Holli?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say she's one of my inspirations for singing." Ember smiled.

"Any new songs coming out?" Naruto asked and Ember smirked.

"Maybe. Ask Butch Hartman." Ember said.

"Wait, you don't mean your show is coming back, do you?" Naruto incredulously asked with all of Holli, Ember, and Danny giving each other knowing smirks.

"You'll see." Danny said with a wink and Naruto only smiled at the chances of the series returning.

"I like those odds already." Naruto said.

"We'll definitely need the support." Danny said.

"Count on it!" Naruto grinned as he shook both Danny and Ember's hand.

"Take it easy, you two." Ember said.

"Thanks, Ember." Holli said before she and Naruto began to move elsewhere with the pair looking on.

"Pretty cool guy, yeah?" Ember said.

"I'll say. What's next for us?" Danny said.

"Nothing. With the parade all wrapped up, we're done for the day, remember?" Danny said.

"I don't know about that, Danny." Ember smirked.

"Something you want to do here?" Danny asked.

"You could say that." Ember continued with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and her sly smile only widened.

"I know that look, Ember McLain." Danny said.

"Then you know what's on my mind right now." Ember said and Danny's eyes looked around before returning to her.

"Last time, we got lucky and…" Danny said as Ember looped her arm around his side and he did the same.

"We'll stay just as lucky this time." Ember finished as she made their bodies invisible.

"Going down." The pair said as they vanished through the ground.

_Elsewhere_

Naruto and Holli visited the park's Kwik-E-Mart and had bought squishee drinks prepared by Apu.

"Keep the change, Apu." Holli said once the drinks were paid for.

"Why, thank you, Ms. Would, and tell me, Mr. Uzumaki, how's your first taste of America so far?" Apu asked.

"Thanks to Holli and this park, I'm loving it a ton!" Naruto said.

"I'm glad you're having such a wonderful time then, Mr. Uzumaki." Apu said.

"I hear that!" Homer said as he paid for a box of multi-flavored donuts with Bart alongside him.

"Homer, Bart, I didn't know you were here today." Holli smiled.

"And miss a chance for these donuts? No way!" Homer laughed.

"¡Ay caramba, you're Naruto!" The surprised Bart said.

"Homer and Bart, great to finally meet you!" Naruto said as he shook the pair's hands.

"Liking the good 'ol USA so far?" Homer asked.

"Yes and how's Marge, Lisa, and Maggie?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, they're just fine. In fact, they're here in the park, too." Homer said.

"And Grampa, too." Bart said.

"Did he get lost again?" Holli asked.

"Knowing Dad, it's a pretty safe bet but he'll be fine." Homer said.

"Mr. Uzumaki, as someone who was a master prankster who rose in success, what advice do you have for someone like me?" Bart asked.

"Find what you're good at and stick with it." Naruto smiled.

"All right, then. See ya, Homer!" Bart said before grabbing Homer's box of donuts and taking off running while cackling.

"D'oh! Why you little…" Homer shouted as he chased after Bart and Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"That never gets old, does it?" Naruto laughed and Holli shook her head while doing the same.

"Not at all." Holli said before they began to leave.

"Thank you, come again!" Apu waved at the pair and Mr. Burns looked on while Smithers filled a Squishee cup for him.

"Smithers, who was that balding mammoth?" Mr. Burns asked.

"Homer Simpson, sir; he's one of your Kwyjibos from sector 7-G." Smithers answered.

"Simpson, eh? I'll remember that name and uh, the whiskered fellow with the captivating doodle?" Mr. Burns said.

"That was the Hero of the World ninja Naruto Uzumaki with Holli Would, Mr. Burns." Smithers said.

"Hero of the World?" Mr. Burns asked.

"That's right, sir." Mr. Smithers answered while walking to the cash register to pay for the squishee.

"Excellent." Mr. Burns smiled after Naruto while tenting his fingers in his trademark fashion.

_Later in the day_

The park began to close and Holli drove Naruto back to the hotel before they sat in the car recollecting their favorite moments in the park.

"You really liked the Fast and Furious tour that much?" Holli smiled.

"You bet! What about the Revenge of the Mummy thing?" Naruto asked.

"One of my favorites, too." Holli said.

"How well do you know the Simpsons?" Naruto asked.

"In this part of L.A, they're like kings so I know them pretty good." Holli said.

"Sure glad I didn't have to see Homer choking Bart in person." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Bart usually comes out that just fine." Holli said before reaching over and caressing the underside of his chin.

"Can I buy you dinner tomorrow as thanks?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I know just the place." Holli smiled before Naruto got out of the car and she waved at him before driving off. The shinobi smiled before beginning to walk down the street and as he passed the Marvel Entertainment production company, he heard singing from above.

_***Deadpool Rap by Teamheadkick plays*** _

Naruto looked up to see Deadpool singing as he gleefully cocked two guns while sitting on the ledge of the company and froze for a moment while looking down. Spotting the blonde, he stood and flexed his arms and legs before gesturing to the camera while setting his guns in their holsters.

"All right, to meet this story's star, I'm gonna do a mind-fuck of a superhero landing. Question is, will it be rough on my knees? Let's find out with some maximum effort!" Deadpool said before hopping off the building and landing in front of Naruto.

"Whoo, Superhero landings aren't hard on the knees, after all!" Deadpool cheered.

"Wait, aren't you Ryan Reynolds?" Naruto asked and Deadpool began laughing at the question which lasted for two hours. When it finally seemed as though his laughter was coming to an end, it came full effect and didn't stop until after midnight.

"Are you done?" Naruto yawned.

"Just a minute…" Deadpool continue to laugh before eventually stopping.

"I'm a lot of things; a guy with pepperoni flatbread for a face, a fan of Wham!, and the result of a cock thistle looking like that bald English rapper but superior acting ain't my idea of who I am." Deadpool said.

"Then, you're the real Merc with a Mouth, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Unless you think I'm Nolan North, who just oddly sounds like me." Deadpool said.

"Well, then, your movie killed at doing you justice for the first time onscreen." Naruto said.

"Thanks a lot though with your anime ending, what's next in store for you?" Deadpool asked and Naruto raised a confused eye.

"What anime?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Funny you bring up Nolan North since that Obito guy sounded like him in a few games of your series." Deadpool said.

"Games? Anime? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked and Deadpool laughed once again before his eyes looked to the readers.

"Forgot that I'm the only one to talk to you guys." Deadpool said and Naruto squinted before looking around.

"Who are you talking to?" The completely confused Naruto asked.

"Just some of your fans who love reading stories about you written by a Juggalo Jurassic Park-looking Velociraptor in a cloak." Deadpool said.

"Say what? Maybe Spider-Man knows what you're talking about." Naruto asked and Deadpool sighed.

"If you've got my luck, he'll be a kid again when you see him." Deadpool said.

"Spider-Man is a kid, Deadpool." Naruto answered.

"When I saw him two years back, he was a 30-year old man and next thing I know is he's a kid again this year. I mean, come on, Maguire, Garfield or Holland; Sony, make up your fucking minds already!" Deadpool said before said web-slinger came swinging nearby and hung upside-down on the nearest building.

"Someone call me?" Spider-Man asked before noticing Naruto.

"Hey, Spidey. What brings you by?" Naruto said.

"Oh, you know, just in the neighborhood trying to take a breather from the camera." Spider-Man said.

"And Zendaya." Deadpool said; again addressing the audience.

"Are you two ever going to be in a movie together?" Naruto asked before either of the wise-cracking costumed pair looked to each other and returned their gazes to the blonde.

"Okay, let's Pro-Con it: the pro is that it'd make big money, have some ensemble names for ticket sales, throw in same cameos from Tobey Maguire or Andrew Garfield…"Deadpool began to say.

"Don't forget Stan Lee and Hugh Jackman." Spider-Man added.

"Damn straight, web-head, and you've got yourself a movie." Deadpool said.

"Con: If Disney gets their hands on Deadpool, there's no way he'll be able to cut loose since it'd be like sewing his mouth shut all over again and with Fox, people will flip if they ever got their hands on my rights after what happened with the Fantastic Four last year." Spider-Man explained.

"Yeah, I got lucky this year when I got my R rating and all but if the rights to the X-Men series go to Disney, I can kiss all the gore, fucking, and freedom of speech that comes with it goodbye." Deadpool said.

"Well, Marvel could always make the movie and just have either Fox or Sony distribute it so you can keep your R-rating." Naruto smiled.

"Not a bad idea, Naruto, Not one at all." Spider-Man said.

"The man bitten by a radioactive spider meets the guy who looks like Ryan Reynolds bit by a radioactive Shar Pei. The name speaks for itself and works like shit-biscuits so let's called it Captain Deadpool and Spidey." Deadpool said to the web-slinger and he looked to Naruto, who looked back at him as they all thought of the title.

"Nah, Deadpool and Spidey works better." Said Spider-Man.

"As long as it's R-rated material and my mouth isn't sewn shut or my suit isn't animated, I say, sign me up for that fucking franchise." Deadpool said.

"What's wrong with animated suits?" Spider-Man asked with the mechanical lenses on his mask squinting.

"Oh, nothing except the usual shit-quality that comes with CGI in some high-quality movies." Deadpool said.

"Aren't the eyes on your costume animated, too?" Naruto asked.

"Expressive, fox man, expressive!" Deadpool said before Naruto and Spider-Man shot each other gazes of confusion.

"Wade!" Colossus called out as he approached the three.

"Ah, Naruto, meet stainless steel Colossus, which reminds me: shouldn't you be cleaning your Neverland mansion after it got fucked it to shit-city?" Deadpool asked.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto, and Wade, language, please. There is a child present." Colossus said as he looked to Spider-Man.

"Don't sweat it, Colossus, I'm used to him." Spider-Man said.

"Nice talking to you guys and good luck if you ever star in a movie together." Naruto said before beginning to return to the hotel.

"So long, Naruto." Spider-Man said.

"If we ever do, we'll have Simon Kinberg and Kevin Feige give you the best goddamn front-row seat your ass could ever want! Even Beast will be shitting with envy and one more thing!" Deadpool said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"According to the author, you're going to fight some asshole mercs and save some elves, knights, and princesses with big tits in one of the later stories. If you and a busty little number of a merc with red hair ever have a boy, how 'bout naming him after one guy I know named Wilson." Deadpool said.

"Still don't know what you're talking about but I can name him Wade if things work out." Naruto said.

"How the fuck does he know my real name?" Deadpool asked.

"Wade…" Colossus began to say.

"What are you, my mother? Spidey, mind tossing me back up there?" Deadpool said before Spider-Man launched his web at the building and grabbed his shoulder as he swung him back to his previous spot.

"What are you doing up here, anyway?" Spider-Man asked.

"For me, it's Christmas Day and two people on my naughty list are going down. They've had this coming for years now and I'm ready for 'em." Deadpool said with glee and Spider-Man knew whatever he meant, it wasn't anything he wanted to see.

"Right. Next you'll say you dated Black Widow." Spider-Man said and Deadpool laughed once again.

"Oh, we did more than date. To tell you this story right…" Deadpool began to say.

"Not sticking around for this. Later, 'Pool." Spider-Man said as he hopped off the roof and seemingly swung away. Deadpool cocked his gun and counted twelve bullets altogether before noticing a car pulling out of the parking lot.

"Two targets, twelve bullets, let's see how this turns out." Deadpool said before waiting for the car to turn and he shot at the exhaust system. The car exploded and set another one that was beginning to start up spinning onto its side.

"Holy shit!" Spider-Man said at the explosion and Deadpool smiled as he deeply inhaled the smoke from his gun.

"We all know what this means." Deadpool sighed from the aroma of gun smoke and smiled at Spider-Man's reaction.

"Now, do you see what've you done, Wade? Your foul mouth has corrupted Spider-Man." Colossus said.

"Corrupt? I'd say I'm rubbing off on Spidey and I couldn't be any prouder." Deadpool said as the license plate of the car he shot landed in front of him and it read ROTHMAN. The mercenary smiled in satisfaction before jumping off the roof and taking his leave.

"Deadpool, you maniac!" Spider-Man said before beginning to pursue him and the license plate of the other car landed nearby. Looking at it, he made out the word ARAD and stopped for a moment as Deadpool continued to leave.

" _Now I'm really not sure if he just did me a favor or if I should turn him in."_ Spider-Man thought before deciding to swing away with Deadpool still on the run.

"You know, it's funny I ran into only Spidey and Silver Balls back there. Almost like the author couldn't think of any other Marvel characters to include, isn't it?" Deadpool asked the readers as he eventually came across Princess Celestia and Pinkie Pie.

"Hiya, Deadpool, are you free tonight?" Pinkie Pie said and Deadpool picked either of them before placing them on his shoulders.

"Yes, I am, Pinkie and PC." Deadpool said.

"That's a relief. We were just looking for you." Princess Celestia said.

"Good 'cause I'm taking you two pretty ponies home with me." Deadpool said as he began running to Blind Al's place and Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Again? Yippee!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

_Meanwhile_

Naruto sat in his hotel room and ate his dinner in the form of Taco Bell before looking out the window. So far, he was enjoying his time in Hollywood and looking forward to spending more time with Holli.

Said doodle sat in her sky-high apartment and smiled at her pictures of her and Naruto at the park before getting a message from Jessica Rabbit. It stated that she'd return to Hollywood by the end of the week and Holli couldn't help but grin.

_The next day_

Holli drove Naruto through town and showed him the Hollywood Walk of fame before walking him along the stars of fame.

"What do you think of this, Naruto?" Holli asked.

"Sure glad to finally see Mel Blanc's star; really does him justice." Naruto said as he looked upon said star.

"You can say that again." Bugs Bunny said as he stood nearby.

"If you like the stars that much, you're going to love our last stop before dinner." Holli said as she continue to take Naruto's picture with the stars of his choice and he continued to grin the entire time. At sundown, Naruto stood atop the Hollywood sign and Holli took his picture from multiple angles before they left it.

"Here we are." Holli said as she stopped her car in front of Luigi's restaurant and Naruto guided the doodle inside before the pair was seated.

"Hey, Salvatore, break out our best stuff for Naruto and our friend, Holli Would!" Luigi's voice boomed from the kitchen and Naruto laughed.

"Do you come here a lot?" Naruto asked.

"You bet." Holli said.

"Had a feeling you'd like it here." Naruto said.

"You thought right, then." Holli said.

"So, Springfield is actually in Hollywood, isn't it?" Naruto asked from his encounters with the Simpson characters.

"For some reason I doubt it since there's no Springfield anything in this part of Hollywood." Holli said.

"Wait, no one from Springfield ever talks about where it is?" Naruto asked.

"From what I've heard from Homer and Marge, they're under contract from 20th Century Fox not to say a word." Holli said.

"Talk about bizarre." Naruto said.

"You can say that twice." Holli said and once Luigi brought them their dinner, they continue to chat.

"Then I said; do I look like Kim Basinger to you, buster?" Holli said and Naruto smiled.

"Is that all it took for him to leave you alone?" Naruto asked.

"Just about." Holli answered.

"You're sure no ordinary doodle." Naruto chuckled and Holli raised her glass.

"I'll drink to that." Holli proudly smiled as Naruto lightly tapped his glass against hers and throughout their chatting, both their meal and dessert had been finished off. Once Naruto had paid the bill, Holli drove him to her house and showed him around after shooing the doodles that inhabited the place.

"You really are a fan of Marilyn Monroe, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he noticed she had different pictures of the famous woman decorated throughout her home.

"That's right. Plus, this dress is the same type she wore in _**Let's Make Love."**_ Holli said as she displayed her dress and Naruto smiled.

"Is that what's on right now?" Naruto asked while noticing said sex idol's movie playing on a nearby screen on the window.

"Yes; definitely one of the best movies of her career." Holli answered.

"You know, I just thought of something about _**Cool World**_ that I forgot to ask earlier." Naruto said.

"What's that?" The dancing Holli answered.

"How can a human and doodle having sex turn the other into a person?" Naruto said.

"Ah, that. To be honest, I have no idea." Holli said.

"Would a doodle going at it with an anime character turn them into one?" Naruto asked and Holli tenderly smiled.

"Good question; care to find out?" Holli seductively said.

"Wait, what?" Naruto said.

"Let's see if I change from going at it with you." Holli purred while tickling the underside of his chin.

"Holli…it was just a question and…" Naruto tried to say before his perverted side began to appear with his eyes looking down at her cleavage and her fingers circled the buttons on his suit. Holli leaned closer and began to whisper into his ear before he finally picked up the doodle.

Holli smiled ear to ear as she was placed on her bed and she sat back as he unbuttoned his suit. She folded her arms behind her head and presented her chest to him as she eyed his chest.

"I'm liking your style." Holli once again purred to Naruto, who only grinned as he climbed onto the bed and she placed her hands on his shoulders to bring him closer. The doodle rested her forehead on his and either of their blue eyes looked into each other as their lips began to draw closer.

Holli closed the distance as she placed her hand on the back of his head and their eyes shut the moment their lips pressed together. His fingers moved through her hair and she moved her hands through his locks as they traveled to his backside.

Naruto and Holli's kiss deepened with each second with her breasts pressing against his bare chest over her bodice and he groaned in result. Feeling his chest made her tongue lash out into his awaiting mouth and they wildly licked and clashed against the other.

Holli kicked off her shoes and they landed next to his shoes and socks while either blonde lost themselves to the throes of passion. As her fingers continue to roam Naruto's well-built body, their lips parted and they gasped for air while tongues continue to savagely attack the other.

Once he overpowered Holli's tongue, it moved to her neck and he took to licking with the doodle purring until he reached her bodice. In accordance with her earlier whispers, he removed her completely removed her dress and tossed it to the floor.

With her clothes fully off, she wrapped her legs around him and rolled around on the bed before ending on top of him. She undid his belt and unzipped his trousers to get her first look at the tent taking shape within his boxers.

Naruto's fingers clutched Holli's ample bosom and immersed themselves into the flesh with her curvaceous form staying atop him and she watched as his hands began working on her breasts. The doodle moaned as his hands felt up her chest and hold onto them while she grinded on him.

His fingers caressed and played with her round cans while her body danced against his. Holli marveled at his massaging technique and leaned closer to where he licked at her buds.

With her hands on his shoulders for balanced, she maintained her position and feel Naruto's tongue circling and tasting her tits. Her palm hovered over his tent until she brought it down enough to start brushing it and he moaned from her touch.

Holli smiled down at the young blonde as his hands stayed on her breasts and this thumbs circled her areolae with her cheeks growing redder as it went on. Naruto's heart beat in his chest from feeling her up and his tongue stopped its teasing as he opened his mouth.

His canines were carefully placed on the closest can and took to gnawing on it with the doodle squealing. Holli's fingers began sliding on the tent on his boxers and gripped the waistband as she slowly moved them downward with eagerness.

While Holli was partly preoccupied with removing his trousers and boxers, she felt him chewing on her flesh with his other hand continuing to toy with the opposing can. Holli felt her arousal rise as she finally feasted her eyes on his member as it stood erect and throbbed.

"Well, hello there." The impressed Holli said before wrapping her fingers around it and her touch alone caused him to groan. Naruto's tongue rubbed against her tit with his canines working magic on her flesh and she mewled from this combined method as she held onto his glory.

He suddenly sat up and lie Holli on her back while he placed his erection between her breasts. Naruto reached back and brushed his fingers on her clit as she sultrily stared at him.

Her hands squeezed her orbs together on his stiffness and immediately massaged it once he began to thrust into her cleavage. She gave the head a kiss and licked it the moment she felt his fingers prod her entrance in a slow, teasing motion.

Naruto moaned from Holli's bobbing breasts squeezing and rubbing together on his throbbing glory with his thumb targeting her clit. She licked at the tip and lathered it while he jetted his cock through her ample cans.

It wasn't long before his fingers entered her folds and wasted no time in brushing her caverns upon entrance. Holli moaned as she felt his fingers squirm and move about inside of her pussy while he pumped his manhood into her jiggling breasts.

Holli licked it before blowing on it until she opened her mouth and accepted his glory with him moaning at her saliva drenching it. Naruto moaned from her tongue still lathering his foreskin as she sucked on him and shut her eyes in bliss.

His hand rested on the nearest orb and clutched her tit as he began to pull the bud in his direction. She kept her flesh together on his stiffness and muffled moans came from her mouth with the younger blonde's fingers still trailing through her crevice.

Holli felt his cock swelling in her mouth and knew her walls wouldn't last against his fingering for much longer. Naruto moaned as her breasts finally took their toll on him and his semen was fired into her mouth around the same time her fluids streamed from her womanhood.

He raised his soaked fingers and gave them a lick before setting his hand near Holli's head as she took her time in drinking his semen. Once she was finished, she slowly licked at his fingers and licked her lips at the taste of her own release.

Naruto panted as he moved back and allowed her to sit up while she leaned closer to him. She moved into his lap and placed her hands on his shoulders with his palms resting on her breasts.

"Well, Naruto, time to find out, huh?" Holli purred to him.

"Yep, we'll definitely find out now." Naruto said before Holli placed her legs on either side of him and began to accept his length into her womanhood. The blonde pair moaned as the doodle felt her walls spreading from taking in his glory and he similarly reacted to her tightness on him.

Once he was fully housed inside of Holli, he stood up and placed her against the wall while she corresponded by wrapping her legs around him. The shinobi's hands remained on Holli's bosom as he started jetting his glory into her caverns and she loudly moaned from his movements.

Despite her loss of virginity, Holli bucked her hips against Naruto's and he caressed her quaking breasts while she held onto him. Their synced movements allowed them to grind the other and she purred at him while licking her lips.

Naruto ran his hardness into Holli's wetness and she moaned while receiving his thrusts as she rode his glory. Her nails started digging into him as she tightened her hold on him and planted kisses on his neck with both his index fingers and thumbs taking hold of her tits.

Applying pressure to them made Holli moan with glee as they heaved within his hands and her crotch met his while they worked their hips together. Other doodles in Holli's neighborhood heard her moans coming from her penthouse and the ones most interested in getting peeks to the action began gathering objects to stack upon.

While they attempted his, Holli's kisses lead to his lips and the blonde pair locked them with their blue eyes shutting once again. His hands left her chest for the time being to hold onto her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around his neck while planting her hands on the back of his head.

Her fingers trailed through his locks and she wrestled tongues against him as their respective saliva drenched excessively the other. Holli and Naruto moaned in unison with their tongues warring and her breasts squished into his heart as they heaved against him.

Sweat ran down their foreheads as his cock shot through her tunnels and thrashed a certain spot that made her eyes water with pleasure as she squealed in the deep kiss. The impacts could be heard outside only by doodles with the sharpest hearing around and Holli's usual houseguests continue to stack objects that constantly fell to the ground.

Naruto held Holli to him as his glory soared into her pussy and reached into her stomach as she thrust onto his stiffness. His fingers groped at her peach with their kiss slowly coming to an end as their moaning resumed at full lung capacity and her legs remained locked around him.

Holli's toes curled as she felt his throbbing glory swell within her warmth and she became tighter each time her womb was pounded against. Ultramarine and azure eyes never broke gazes as she thrust against him and he moved his hand up to her backside.

She moved her through his locks once more and smiled as her mind sank into an ecstasy-ridded state from his powerful thrusts. Naruto moaned from her breasts bouncing against him and she purred at him as his forehead rested against his.

The pair smiled and panted as they held onto each other and in the midst of their pleasure, his question of whether or not Holli would take the likeness of an anime being had been forgotten at the moment. Holli cried out with Naruto as her caverns finally tightened around him and his seeds spurted into her stomach multiple times with a great portion of it spraying out of her.

As the rich, creamy semen poured from her wetness onto the bed in a blend with her juices, Naruto looked at Holli and noticed she hadn't changed at all from her usual appearance as she planted another kiss on his lips with a smile.

"Well, Naruto-kun, does this answer your question?" Holli smiled.

"Looks that way but does mean we have to stop?" Naruto sheepishly asked and he earned another kiss.

"Of course not." Holli said.

The next moment, she stood with Naruto behind her with his hands on her waist and his cock directly in front of her womanhood. He entered her caverns yet again and palmed her breasts while charging his cannon into her.

Holli moaned as she rutted her hips and grinded Naruto's speeding erection as he crashed into her. His fingers buried themselves into the softness of her breasts and excessively played with her flesh as they quaked in his hand with his fingers seizing her tits.

Squeezing and pulling them downward cause Holli's moans to reach another octave and she smiled all the while from this. Naruto's hardness thundered into her caverns and felt his semen gathering from his tightening balls into his throbbing hilt as it swelled inside of Holli.

With nothing to hold onto, Holli's back touched his chest and rested her arm on the back of his neck for balance. She turned her head and reunited lips with him while he ran himself through her folds.

Naruto and Holli's tongues came flying at the other before a new slobbering match was ignited and she ran her finger down his jawline until she ultimately rested her palm on his face. She tenderly caressed it as her eyes quickly withdrew into the back of her head with her eyes shutting and the constant smacking of flesh irritated the impatient doodles below as they attempted to stack on each other for a look at the action.

The blonde pair caressed the other and her wetness got tighter on his swelling cock as his foreskin pummeled her walls. Naruto's hands held onto the bouncing jugs and Holli's mind was now blank with pleasure as his hips shot forward nonstop.

Their lips partly moved away from each other and Naruto's eyes shimmered while holding onto the attractive woman as his cum erupted inside of her once again. Orgasmic juices leaked onto the bed and Naruto didn't remove his glory until it was complete.

"Holli?" Naruto asked and her eyes returned to normal before looking at him.

"Yes?" Holli dreamily said.

"Got room for one more round?" Naruto asked before Holli smiled and complied by climbing atop him. He watched as she slid down his erection and thrust down onto him while he returned the speed.

Naruto's hands held onto her waist for the time being before he settled on palming her orbs instead and Holli only smiled upon hardly blaming him. She cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips against him once again.

Groping and fondling aside, Naruto moaned as he felt her crevice thrust down his glory and she did likewise from his thrusts slamming into her blazing tunnels. The kiss didn't stay for long before their lips parted and they continue to moan from this.

Leaning forward, Holli smiled as Naruto squeezed her breasts and the sweat caused by their actions flew off their bodies. He accelerated into her pussy as she sat atop him and shook her hips to grind his speeding length.

By now, the doodles outside had completely their stack of chairs that reached to the level of the penthouse and they steadily began climbing it. Feeling another orgasm build between them, Holli's sultry moans could be heard by the doodles climbing the stack and they began jumping up in a hurry.

Just when they were at Holli's window and about to get their first good look at her riding Naruto, a jealous Sparks walked by and licked the bottom of the stack. It toppled and the moaning blondes remained oblivious to the screaming doodles as they all fell to the ground in a heap.

Holli brushed sweat off her forehead and did the same for Naruto as he jetted his glory into her body. He smiled at Holli and she lovingly rested her forehead against him with the pair failing to hear a slicing noise from above them.

The doodle cried out as she felt Naruto's cum flood her insides once again and collapsed onto him once their mutual orgasm had ended. They lie sweating and panting with their smiles for each other staying on their faces.

After a while, Holli's phone got a message that she read and smiled at before looking to Naruto. She kissed his lips with passion and he chuckled while tickling her chin.

"Naruto, think you'd like to meet my friend Jessica Rabbit tomorrow?" Holli offered.

"She's back?" Naruto smiled.

"That's right and she'd really like to meet you." Holli said.

"Hell, yes!" Naruto said and Holli nuzzled against his heart while he rubbed her back.

" _Now, we'll find out if he can handle a doodle and a toon in bed at the same time."_ Holli happily thought in Naruto's arms and in the air above where the slicing noise had come from, neither of them noticed Deadpool looking down on them before looking to the readers while winking at the readers.

"I know, right? 4th wall break in a 4th wall break comes in handy, doesn't it? If you think this was hot, you should have seen ghost boy and that blue-haired KISS rockstar wannabe earlier." Deadpool whispered before looking back down at Naruto and Holli.

* * *

Not the triumphant return to the series I hoped for but maybe you'll like it and yes, there'll be a Naruto/Jessica/Holli story that follows continuity with this tale but I won't write it until I have a good plotline first. See, the reason I took so long in completing this story is due to the fact I had no idea what to do with the plot when I started writing it even after watching _**Cool World**_ again to refresh my memory of Holli's character and I'll try not to make the same mistake twice.

So, if those of you who wanted a Naruto/Jessica/Holli story from me have any ideas for a plotline, now would be good time to tell me.

I hope you guys liked my Deadpool and Spider-Man scene and if you don't get the license joke, you might want to read up some production on the _**X-Men**_ and _**Spider-Man**_ film series. I also hope you liked my idea on how to do a _**Spider-Man/Deadpool**_ movie if we ever get that lucky one day and for those wondering, yes, I have an interest in writing a lemon with Ember but I like the idea of her with Danny instead of Naruto.

However, Desiree is a different story.

Plus, if Naruto and Maia from _**Kuroinu**_ have a boy in the soon-to-be crossover, you'll know that Deadpool asked them to name him after himself in his trademark puzzling method and until next time, please enjoy this story and please leave a review if you have the time. Bye-bye!


End file.
